Tom Riddle's Daughter
by Fogira
Summary: What if Voldemort lived after the final battle? What if he had a daughter? Rated T to give me some freedom, doubt I'll use it. POLL ON MY PROFILE!
1. Chapter 1

**Tom Riddle's daughter**

**Disclaimer**_I don't own any of the characters. All rights go to their respective owners. I am NOT J.K. I don NOT own Harry Potter or anything related.  
_**AN:** sorry about any mistakes (spelling, punctuation etc) and please review. I'm not that great at writing long chapters, so please bear with me.

**Prologue**

I was suited the shadows perfectly, as, after all, I basically lived the life my father did at a young age. My early life was riddled with missing pieces and hate filled glares. I grew up, like dad, in an orphanage with a twist. Dad was born there, named and his mum died. I was different. I was found on the front step, wrapped in blankets with a letter saying that I was Beth Merope Riddle. But like my Dad I realized that I had some measure of control over my powers, I could use them to my advantage and not get blamed. Well I would be if it was the old head but the new head? Nah, she's just dumb. The old head was the grandaughter of the head of the orphanage that dad used to live at. She new the stories but when she left I had full reign of that place. Well, until the letters came. The first one was the Hogwarts acceptance letter. The second one I treasured, a letter from _Dad!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Present day.**

I slunk into the shadows of platform 9¾ watching the family's depart, wishing a hopeless wish, that _my _family was here. Well until the Potters and Weaslys caught my eye. The Potters daughter Lilly and the Weasly's son Hugo was starting this year and was listening to Rose, Albus and James's ramble about how good Gryffindor is. Ugh. I waited until they all moved away, to seize the chance to slip, unnoticed by anyone, into the train. Finding a empty cabin I entered and gladly sat down. Just as I was beginning to relax, a rather 'listen to me now or else' sort of knock pounded the door. "yes" I called out, feeling rather like a teacher. "Can I sit here? The boys kicked me out." Lily Potter answered. When she saw who was in here she seamed rather unhappy and wrinkled her nose up, as if there was a nasty smell in the room. "ugh, _mudblood" _she muttered to herself in parsletounge. "Er, do you think I'm dumb? Or deaf?" I respond. She glares at me. "Nope." She answers "But you'll _NEVER_ get into Gryffindor." What! "Why would anyone want to join _that_ stuck-up house?" I queried "some Potter idiot like you?" she glared at me "lovely glare you've got." I continued "Well, I wouldn't expect some _mudblood _like you to understand." Suppressing a smirk "I think you ought to check your facts before you accuse someone of being someone their not!" I retort, pulling down my trunk to get changed. Still musing, she copies me and gets changed. Later another knock on the door reveals a red-head that Lilly knows, Hugo I think his name is. Well anyway once he joined the carriage, she left me alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hogwarts – the sorting – Lilly pov**

Who does that girl think she is? She reminds me of someone, but I can't think whom. Well that was after seeing her eyes. China blue outside, fading into turquoise but if you look closely you see a hint of red. "Potter, Lilly" Professer McGonagal calls, distracting my train of thought. The hall bursts into excited whispering, apart from at the Slytherin table, who just glare at me. Well what would I expect from the slimy snakes? The Hat dropes over my eyes and I only hear it. "Proud of your name, proud of your blood, oh, what's that? Slytherins own talent that he prized… well there really is no other place for you. SLYTHERIN" the hat declares so quickly, I don't get a say in the matter. The only applause is at the teachers table – Flitwick and someone I don't recognize – _the head of Slytherin, maybe? _My family over at Gryffindor stare at me bewildered, like most of the school, apart from the Slytherins who are sending me looks of loathing. Lost in thought the sorting went on. "Riddle, Beth." Professer McGonagal calls out, slightly bemused. Looking up, I see the girl from the train proudly walk up to the hat and sit down. Completely oblivious of the stir she caused – after all, only the mudbloods didn't know that Riddle was the former surname of the darkest wizard of our time Load Voldemort. _Does this mean he's back?_

**Beth's pov**

"What's so fascinating about my name?" I ask the hat as it falls on my head. "I had to sort your father, Tom Riddle, and he became the greatest dark lord of our time. People feared him, even his new name, _Lord Voldemort_. Harry potter then killed him, or so we thought. According to your thoughts he contacted you recently, no?" the hat explained "yes but don't tell anyone." I thought back in response. "I won't. Oh my goodness, I'm supposed to be sorting you!" the hat exclaimed. "Descendent of Salazar, defendant of blood status, cunning, sly, thirst for power, parsletounge…" the hat trailed off "the list just tikes all the boxes for SLYTHERIN!" It finally declared. The Slytherins erupted into applause, and so did the other houses. Maybe it didn't want me ruining their reputation. I sat down next to Lilly of promptly said "I'm sorry I called you a mudblood – but my father killed yours!" _How_ stuck up can you get? I grunted and watched the rest of the sorting.

**Lilly's pov**

Grunt. Is that all she can say in response. I dout she is even a true Slytherin, after all, the real _true_ Slytherins, as with any houses is, hat on, house declared, hat off. She was there for like 2 minuets! Anyway, she was sitting next to me, deep in a conversation with Scorcupus. Just then the head stands up. Great, a lecture. Whats the point in listening? So I happily sink into a daydream completely ignoring the heads waffle about rules and whatnot. It seems I'm not the only one. In-front of me Beth has also completely averted her attention. _what is the matter with her? _"Now eat!" he declares abruptly stopping my daydream. The previously empty gold dishes in-front of us filled up with food. Just like Albus said. Good old house elves.

**Beth's pov**

What is up with Lilly? A quick conversation with Scorcupus illuminates the fact that his dad and her dad hated each other and he hates the Potters and the Weaslys as well. Potters being really stuck-up and big-headed. Not quiet and shy like Lilly. I tell Scorcupus to watch out, it's probably the thought of being sorted into Slytherin that has shaken her nerves, she could be O.K. or stuck-up. Well, I think more stuck-up, I mean, only daughter, famous father, Gryffindor family... it's bound to go to her head! Think of the train, the supposed _apology_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Slytherin common-room, next day**

Entering the common-room during break I spot Lilly, head bent over the parchment, quill scratching away like crazy. Frowning I wander over, she can't _already _be missing her family, can she? No-one else was that I could see. I creep over to behind her and read what she's written. So _stupid! _ Look, this is what she had written:  
_Dear Dad,_

_How are you and mum?  
I don't know wether the boys had already told you or not, but I was sorted into Slytherin. Please don't be angry, I didn't have a say. The hat muttered all the reasons for me to be in Slytherin so quickly and then declared Slytherin so quickly, I couldn't get a thought in. _

_You'll never guess who's here with me... BETH! oh, yeah, you wouldn't know who that is. Ok, rewind a bit. I was on the train, no free carriages and asked to be in the same carriage as this girl sitting on her own. She allowed me. You know how I llike quietly whispering my thoughts, to clear my head? Well, whilst I was waiting for Hugo to come back, I did my normal parsletounge head clear out. Or tried to. The girl interrupted me, mid thought with 'do you think I'm stupid? I know your sorting out your thoughts and half of them are about who on earth am I' That got me puzzled and I stopped working out my thoughts until Hugo turned up. Later in the sorting (after I got sorted into Slytherin) Professor McGonagoll slightly shocked read out her name, Riddle Beth. I think you know what that means... Voldemort has a child. So he MUST be alive - but how? Anyway, she's in the same house as me and that scares me. _

_Give my love to Mum. Tell her I'm well._

_Love from  
Lills  
XXX_

At that point, I tapped Lilly on the back. She spun round, on her guard at once. "What do you want?"she asked, pulling her letter up. "oh, poor little _Lills_ is scared is she?" I mocked. "n-n-no"she stammered in reply. "Your lying! And Dad ISN"T alive so you have _nothing _to fear." I smoothly lie not caring about the consequences. Glaring at me she legs it out the room, to the owlery. Laughing at her I head of to flying with Gryffindors (ugh).


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, the teachers gave me so much homework AND i had like 6 other stories going round my head AND had a writers block.

**Lilly pov**

Why? WHY? Why did she do that? Doesn't she know that reading someones privet letter OVER THEIR SHOULDER is mean? Didn't anyone teach her manners? These thoughts are pounding round my head, making it _impossible_ for me to pay attention in flying, and I need to. Because unlike my brothers and parents, I can't fly _to save my life!_ actually, why help Slytherin? their all death eaters and evil, _aren't they? _"Potter! Are you listening?" screeched Madam Tanoak earning a laugh from the Gryffindors and a glare from my house. "Ah. good, your now back with us. Now mount your brooms, hover slightly, lean forward and touch back down. On the count of three. **3**...**2**..." She abruptly stopped. "Riddle, WHY AREN'T you _following_ my instructions?" Madam barked, earning another snicker from the Gryffindors.

**Beth's pov**

I'm an _IDIOT! _I_ TOLD_ myself _LISTEN_ and_ FOLLOW_ her_ INSTRUCTIONS. __DON'T _reveal _ANYTHING..._ Oh well, too late now. Typically, as I open my mouth to respond that Longbottom boy has to go and show off. You know, flying away like any old fool, speeding round the quidditch pitch like a mad moron... "LONGBOTTOM come back down THIS INSTANT!" Madam Tanoak demanded. "1 point from Slytherin and Gyffindor for not following instructions" On that note Longbottom landed. Haha we should have had 2 pints taken off for both Lilly and I not following instructions haha! Madam Tanoak told us to follow Longbottom round the pitch, and the first we did that, Lilly slid off the end of her broom, crashed into me and fell off again for landing. Thankfully by the end of the lesson we all could (just about) fly round the pitch without falling off. At the end of the lesson Lilly ran into me on the way to the dormitories was sick on the floor and started writing a letter (AGAIN) saying that she managed to fly round the Quidditch pitch and how it was MY fault that she crashed into me (so it's my fault for flying in a straight line is it?) and WHO cursed under ME under their breath for_ FALLING OFF THE END OF THEIR BROOM! _Lily is a strange one alright... I wonder..._  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry this update took so long, still have a writers block but secretkeep helped me (alot) with this chapter!**

* * *

**Beths POV:**

Great. Just great. Whats great? The whole school saw that I got a letter. That doesn't sound to bad, but you don't have my father.

_-Flashback-  
__I was about to take a drink of pumpkin juce when the owls came in, dripping water everywhere. Including my drink. I thought those creatures were suposed to be inteligent? Anyway, a fairly ragged looking barn owl flew towards me, holding a letter. Was it lost? Obviously not, because it dropped the letter in front of me, nabbed a bit of toast and took flight. The whole school went deathly silent. I looked down, hoping the name was wrong. It wasn't. There, sitting infront of me was a letter with my name on.  
"Well, aren't you going to read it?" Lilly hissed in my ear, before leaning over to grab it. Her hand recoiled as if it had been burnt.  
"That's my buisness, and also this letter obviously has privercy charms on, so good luck trying to read it." I retorted, grabbed my letter and stormed out the great hall.  
-End of flashback-_

So, as a result, I'm left here in my dormatry whilst the rest of the school go and whisper behind my back. The letter, a simple letter, that caused all this is sitting inocently infront of me. Should I read it? My hand moves forward without my comand and turns it over. The wax seal looks up at me. In one smooth movement my hand breaks it and pulls out the letter.

_Dear Beth_

_How are you? I'm in hiding curently, can't say where. But somewhere. Yes, I am alive. No, I'm not dead. Life has been very boring. I hope your's has been better. I heard that you're now in Hogwarts. That's nice, I miss that old place. Just remeber. If you're a Gryffindor, I won't care, I'll only dissown you. And I can live with you being a Ravenclaw, I can pass you off as a distant cousin. On the other hand, if you're a Hufflepuff, I am sorry, but I'll have to murder you. Do you know what a bad name you could give to our family? Lets just hope you're in Slytherin._

_Now, I will try and see you sometime, I'll send a letter with details.  
Goodbye, love you lots, blah blah blah.  
Dad _

I felt laughter forming in my head at the threts he posed at the other houses, and pulled out a sheet of parchment to reply.

_Dear Dad,_

_Glad you're alive. But hope you're life (or whatever it is) gets more intresting soon. I got sorted into Hufflepuff,  
Don't kill me!  
Don't kill me!  
Sorry, had to do that. I was joking. Just joking. Of corse I got sorted into Slytherin (where else would I go?) but you'll never guess who else got sorted into this house. Lilly Potter! What's she doing here? And how did she get sorted in this great house? Anyway, aparantly she's a parselmouth... that'll be intresting._

_By the way, please don't send another letter in breakfast - it's too embarasing! And be carefull! I don't want you getting caught.  
I'll hopefully see you soon.  
Beth_

Looking down at my letter, I felt worry -what's happeing to him? Is he safe - thats a stupid question. But honestly I missed him. And although I wouldn't admit it, I felt scared. He's the most wanted wizard alive, suposed to be dead and then I turn up, living proof that he lives. And what if someone saw me writing this. Sure, I sounded semi-carefree in the letter, but really my insides were churning. And there's so many more light wizards in this house than in the past. The sooner I dispiosed of this letter, the better.

**Lilly's POV:**

Beth came flying down the stairs, robes swishing around her, and left without a word. _She's in a hurry._ Checking that no-one noticed, I crept out the door, and looked round for her, but she was gone. _How can she be so fast?_ Maybe this had something to do with the letter this morning, my own one was still thundering round my head.

_Dear Lilly,_

_Don't worry your head about being in Slytherin. It doesn't matter. Well not really. I nearly got put in Slytherin (please don't tell anyone!) and it's not a big deal. Well, not really. I mean, we must have had a Slytherin sometime. Maybe. Once. But don't worry! It doesn't matter at all, it's all OK. The more concerning matter is that, 1) you get on the Quiddich team (that's very important, you're whole familys been good at quiddich, apart from you grandma, but we don't talk about that) and 2) Voldemorts child. This is a very concering matter, however I prefer to talk about Quiddich (but your mum made me put that in). Can we leave the talk about this child for another day?_

_We're all well. How many pranks has James pulled yet? Your mum never did get her toilet seat after all..._

_Your loving (and Quiddich obsessed) Father.__  
xxx_

_P.S. I added this once he was gone. (This is your mum by the way!) And I think that the child is a much more important matter than Quiddich (did you know that I used to play professionly?)_

I rolled my eyes. Mum always talked about that.  
_  
But anyway. Back to the child. You need to say if she does anything suspicious. The fate of the wizarding world may be at stake._

Does Riddle running out of the common room in the least diginfyed way possible and disapearing count?

_I love you so much. But it would be nice if you could get onto the Quiddich team. But then again, you would be playing against the rest of our family._

Wow. Way to make me feal good mum. But then again I'm rubbish, so who knows. I could get away with not making the team...

_But it would be nice if you could get on the team, and restore some of our families dignity._

Wait what?

_I mean you know, beacuse, you know, James has... been doing alot of... pranks... reacently... nothing about you being in Slytherin... definatly not._

_Anyway, bye from your loving caring (did I forget to mention porfesional quiddich playing) Mum.  
XXX_

Anyway, where had beth gone... Hang on, the owlery! She got a letter at breakfast today, what if she was going off to send the reply? Well, I better find my reply to have an excuse for going up there...

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Thank you for making me feal soooo much better _(it really helped)_ I'm not so sure sure wether I'm good enough to make the team in Quiddich and _I'll be going against my family, stopping Gryffindor get the cup. _Anyway, does this sound suspicious, at breakfast Beth got a letter, protected by privercy charms and left directly after getting it. Then, not long after I'd returned from breakfast, she ran down from the dormatries, in a undignifyed fasion, and sprinted away to Merlin knows where. What's she planning? Anyway, I thought you ought to know._

_For your infomation, James hasn't pulled too many pranks, and whats this about a toilet seat?_

_Lilly_

I raced up to the owlery door intime to hear a crash and alot of squarking. What was going on up there?  
"Can't one of you take this to dad?" I heard Riddle asked, sounding anoyed, very anoyed.  
More squaking  
"I have a wand" She hissed in a deadly tone  
Silence  
"Thank you."

Was I missing something here? What was happening?

* * *

**AN: Wordcount: 1323! WOW! longest chapter so far! Yay! Thanks secretkeep for helping so much and thanks for waiting everyone, I don't know when I'll next update though... (because of this stupid writers block) Sujestions are welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beth's POV:**

When I entered the owlery, all the owls just, took one look at me and started circling around the room squawking. It didn't take a genius to see that they didn't want to take a letter. I can't see why they would be scared of me, so it must be dad that they're scared of. But why? They only need to find him, drop the letter and go! I glared up at them, their racket giving me a headache. "Can't one of you take this to dad?" I asked, my annoyance leaking into my tone. They just looked at me and continued squawking. _Great._ I didn't want to have to threaten them, but it's not as though I could have this letter lying around. "I have a wand." They stopped squawking, but still flew around. Just as I was wondering what to do, a rather tatty barn owl flew down with a feeble hoot, and held out its leg. Thanking it I attached my letter and whispered "Dad means Tom Riddle or Voldemort. Whichever you know him by. Please go now, this is urgent." Giving me one more feeble hoot and a glare he flew out the window and into the unknown. As I was watching the dot that was the owl, a creak behind me indicated that another person had entered the room.

"Fancy seeing you here. I thought you had no family"Lilly snarled  
"You don't know anything about my life or family"  
"Well you Dad got killed by my Dad, your mum was probably Bellatrix who got killed by Grandma. You're Grandparents on your fathers side either died in Azkaban or got murdered by your Dad. So that only leaves your mum's side, which I'm also pretty sure is dead. So that leaves your Great Aunt And Uncle, Nacissa and Lucius, who I doubt would write to you"  
"Really? How would you know? I mean your Gryffindor family must be shocked and hurt that you would just go and leave them for Slytherin, the house they loath"  
"Leave my family out of this."  
"Then leave mine"  
"You don't have one, why else would you live at an orphanage?"  
"Reasons you don't know, reasons no-one will ever know"  
"Really? Do you think I won't try and find out?"  
"You can try, but it'll be in vain. The orphanage doesn't know. Only I know."  
"_Leglemis_" I snorted as her untrained mind tried to get past my occlumacy walls. Sighing as she tried to increase the power, I shoved her out my mind.  
"Like I said, you'll never know."  
"I've never met someone with such strong occlumacy walls. How the hell did you learn?"  
"I won't tell you, but your brother, Albus, his middle name is Severus right?"  
"Yeah, how do you know, and how does this come in to occlumacy walls"  
"Wasn't he named after the 'two greatest headmasters hogwarts ever had'?"  
"You don't like them."  
"Duh. Anyway, Severus Snape-"  
"That coward"  
"No, he wasn't a coward, your father probably has his reason's for not explaining how he's not a coward. Anyway, he had stronger occlumacy walls than me."  
"WHAT? How?"  
"Dunno"  
"You have to tell me!"  
"No, I don't. But don't yo have a letter to send, and are you going to ask 'the chosen one' about Snape?"  
"Leave my business out of this."  
"Fine. Bye." And with that I left, leaving a very annoyed Lilly behind.

**Lilly's POV:**

What in the name of Merlin was that about? But she had a point about Snape. Groaning, I pulled out my letter and quickly scribbled at the bottom of the letter;_  
PS: Dad, please explain more about Snape and how he's not a coward. Because Riddle brought this up in the owlery (Merlin knows what she was doing up there) and although I could tell she hated Snape and Dumbledore, she also 'corrected' me when I called him a coward. She also said you must have your reasons for not telling us, but please, I don't want Riddle to constantly 'correct' me on things. 1) it's __embarrassing and 2) she's so damn smart!_  
Re-sealing the letter, I looked around for Helena, my owl. Spotting her in the far corner I gave her the letter and left, mind in a turmoil.

Still mulling over what Riddle had said, I failed to notice were I was going. Until,  
"Oy! Carrot head!" I spun round wand raised, pointing at two Gryffindors. "_Expelliarmous!_" My wand flew out my hand two the first Gryffindor, who caught it. MacLaggen or something. But he was in Al's year, that I was certain.  
"What do you think your doing?"  
"You can't talk to me like that."  
"Oh, I can't can I? I thought this was a free country"  
"Not to everyone"  
"What ya mean?"  
"I mean, there's still prejudice against Muggleborns"  
"The Law against them working in high up jobs in the ministry? Don't you keep up with the news? That Law was lifter three years ago!" Thank heavens for Rose.  
"Keep you mouth shut." The other one snarled. I then found myself being lifted up by my ankle. What on earth is this spell? "Let's teach old Carrot head that rudeness and her sliminess isn't tolerated here. _Scougify_!" Just as the spell was shot at me, a glimmering blue shield erupted in front of me. Scanning the crowd, I spotted Albus lowering his wand. He'd obviously shot the spell. Tying to see if anyone else would help I spotted a familiar person wander over. Riddle.  
"Leave her alone." She snarled. What the hell?  
"Oh, goodie. You-know-who's spawn. _Expelliarmous!_"  
"_Protecto_!" The spell hit the shield and rebounded to the halfway mark between me and them before fizzling out. I could see Albus in the corner of my eye looking shocked. "Are you cowards? Only attacking when there's more of you and when your opponents disarmed?"  
"No. You slimy snakes are cowards, sly and underhand. Us Gryffindors are brave -"  
"And stupid"  
"We are NOT stupid!"  
"Don't believe you."  
"What about my mum?" Rose asked.  
"Correction, the majority of Gryffindors are stupid."  
"That's mean!" MacLaggen had found his voice again.  
"Well you're mean to other houses, why can' we get our own back by stating the truth?"  
"But it's -" His voice was cut off. Someone had sent a wordless silencing spell at him.  
"Now please can you let Potter down and give her wand back. The spell you used is non-verbal so you shouldn't have any trouble. And then we can forget about this, no harm done"  
"You know the spell!?" Smith asked, surprised  
"Never mind about that" MacLaggen glared at Riddle before pointing his wand at me. Instantly I fell to the floor in a heap. "Thank you"  
"You little-" Whoever sent the charm had obviously lifted it now.  
"Were's Potters wand?" Smith glared at me and handed it over.  
"Thanks." I muttered. Soon the crowd had dispersed, and Riddle helped me up. "What the hell was that for?"  
"Slytherins stick together, and don't stand for such trouble to another member of their house"  
"Lil, Riddle's telling the truth" Al had stayed. I sighed.  
"But Al, why's Gryffindor acting like this? Mum and Dad said it was a great house"  
"It is, but it seems MacLaggen inherited more from his father than meats the eye."  
"Huh?"  
"Ask Dad, he'll explain"  
"No he won't. He doesn't seem to like me as much since I got sorted into Slytherin" Al frowned, and lowered his voice  
"Dad nearly got sorted into Slytherin and so did I. James was literally hat on hat off."  
"_You_ nearly got-"  
"Yes"  
"Is that why you don't mind me and will stick up for me?"  
"That and the fact your my favourite sister"  
"I'm your only sister idiot!" I laughed friendly punching him on the arm. Al laughed.  
"Were's Riddle?" I looked around in shock. She'd disappeared.  
"Who knows. Not as though I mind"  
"Fair point"  
"Now I must get to Transfiguration, you know what McGonagoll's like!"  
"Yeah, I do. See ya!"  
"See ya Al!"

* * *

The next day at breakfast

"Riddle"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm-" The rest of what I was about to say got cut off as the post arrived. Helena dropped of a letter, nicked my bacon and flew off again. Instantly I opened my letter.

_Dear Lilly,_

_About the toilet seat... Well your uncles Fred and George were the pranksters in __chief when me and your mum were in school. In my first year, your mum was clamouring to go to Hogwarts and Grandma told Fred and George not to send your mum a Hogwarts toilet seat. They were joking of course, but after I had saved the philosophers stone (and was in the hospital wing) they sent me a toilet seat that tried to hang itself around my neck for a laugh. _

_Now you were asking about Snape. Hmmm... How do I put this. I know how Riddle hates Snape and still knows he's not a coward. I might as well be blunt. Voldemort, as you know had followers, Death Eaters. Snape joined as soon as he left Hogwarts. And as you know, once you joined, there was no turning back. And if you dared to try and turn back - you were murdered. Well Snape somehow managed to turn back, and avoid being murdered. His occelumacy walls were so strong, he could lie to Voldemort and he wouldn't know. That is a feat in itself. Well he spied and managed to sabotage as many of Voldemort's plans as he could with out detection - and that is a fair few. But to defy Voldemort, you had to be brave - and cunning. That's were being a Slytherin helped him - natural cunning. I think his bravery came from my mum's influence on his life. And up until I battled Voldemort, so even after he died, Voldemort didn't realise that Snape was working against him. I had to physically TELL Voldemort that Snape was working against him._

_It'll be a shame if you don't make __the Quiddich team. After all, most of your family has been in it - but I understand that you wouldn't want to stop Gryffindor winning the cup._

_As much as I want to, I can't put Riddle off any longer. Receiving a letter from a family that is supposedly dead. Voldemort's not back, because I would have known. And Bellatrix (Whom I guess is her mother) is dead. So is the rest of her family. The only relation I can think of is Nacissa - but the Malfoys wouldn't want to contact her because they renounced Voldemort. Do you know were she went? And who sent the letter? I know it's protected but... Nah, never mind. Hermione will yell at me enough as it is._

_Love From,  
Dad_


End file.
